Cicero
Cicero is a jester and the keeper of the Night Mother's coffin. He is found on the road north of Whiterun, near Loreius Farm, transporting the coffin of his "mother". Personality Widely regarded as bothersome, obnoxious, strange, and quite a odd fellow. Cicero sports flamboyant attire and speaks in high-pitched voices. Because he seemingly speaks to himself (when, in reality, he is speaking to the Night Mother's remains), he is considered insane. As Keeper of the Night Mother, Cicero takes his vocation very seriously, willing to wound anyone who questions the Night Mother's authority. Interactions The Cure for Madness Cicero is suspected of treason against the Dark Brotherhood when he continuously locks himself in a room with the Night Mother. He can be heard mumbling, but no one can hear what he is saying. Suspecting that Cicero and another member of the brotherhood are conspiring to betray the other members, Astrid sends the Dragonborn to investigate. The Dragonborn hides in the Night Mother's coffin, eavesdropping on Cicero and his conspirator. While hiding, the Dragonborn learns that Cicero is, in fact, speaking to the Night Mother's remains, although she does not speak back; his private sessions with her were his attempts to verify himself as being the Listener, the one person who can hear the Night Mother speak. Shortly after this discovery, the Dragonborn hears the Night Mother's voice, becoming the Listener. Exiting the coffin, Cicero at first suspects the Dragonborn of defiling the Night Mother's remain, but soon realizes that she has selected the Dragonborn as the Listener. Bitter that he was not made Listener, he still congratulates the Dragonborn. Astrid barges into the room, accusing Cicero of conspiring against the Brotherhood, but violence is thwarted when the Dragonborn explains that the Night Mother spoke to them. Astrid sends the Dragonborn on several contracts, until she can sort out the mess. After killing Vittoria Vici at her own wedding, the Dragonborn returns to the Falkreath Sanctuary, finding Veezara wounded, Arnbjorn missing, and Astrid quite disgruntled. In a fit of defiance, Cicero attacked Astrid, but was intercepted by Veezara. Cicero attacked Astrid because she claimed higher authority than the Night Mother. Surviving the skirmish, Cicero fled to the Dawnstar Sanctuary, Arnbjorn following close behind. Arriving at the sanctuary, the Dragonborn finds Arnbjorn bleeding heavily and searches the sanctuary for Cicero. Battling through several Spectral Assassins, the Dragonborn finds Cicero, wounded and babbling. The Dragonborn has the option to kill Cicero, but if they decide not to, Cicero remains at the Dawnstar Sanctuary, even after the Penitus Oculatus destroys the Falkreath Sanctuary. Cicero's Journal Cicero has five journals that are scattered throughout his room at the Sanctuary telling his story and of his slow descent into madness. Background As is detailed by his journals, Cicero was an accepted member of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary, renowned for his cloak-and-dagger killing style. He mentions riots in Bravil leading to the death of Alisanne Dupre, the Night Mother's previous Listener and the desecration of the Night Mother's crypt beneath The Lucky Old Lady. Voted Keeper of the Night Mother by the remaining brotherhood members, Cicero fulfilled one last contract before transporting his Unholy Matron to Skyrim; he was scheduled to kill a jester, with whom he became obsessed. His attire and flamboyant manner mimic this jester. Trapped alone in the Cheydinal Sanctuary, Cicero grew insane trying to talk to the Night Mother and become her Listener. He killed another assassin of the guild, who claimed to be the next Listener. As a Follower If the Dragonborn chose to spare his life, Cicero waits for them to return to the Dawnstar Sanctuary and becomes a possible follower. While following the Dragonborn, he makes several off-beat jokes and humorous observations about the current location or quest. While not following the Dragonborn, he lurks around the sanctuary near the Night Mother's sarcophagus, talking to himself and tending her. Attributes His skills are that of an assassin, similar to other Dark Brotherhood initiates Equipment His default armor, the Jester's Outfit, has no defense and he will wear any armor given to him. It is still possible to get Cicero's clothes after sparing him. Although it is not possible to take his clothing while he has it equipped (even if with the Perfect Touch perk) by telling him to follow and then giving him any armor. He equips it, making it possible to pickpocket his clothing if he is relieved as a follower. Having him follow the Dragonborn once more allows for their armor to be retrieved. This can be used to get multiple sets of Cicero's clothes since each time armor is removed from him, his original clothes return. Notes *During the quest "Destroy the Dark Brotherhood!" Cicero and Babette are the only members of the Dark Brotherhood to not be killed by the player. *In addition, if you have the Ghost of Lucien Lachance active Lucien will tell you that it is not wise to kill Cicero, because Keeper is a sacred position in the Dark Brotherhood and, in another quote, that Sithis does not want him dead. If you have completed the questline for the Dark Brotherhood, and Cicero is still alive, he will become a Follower. *If the player decides to kill Cicero, they can get his gear, which is a unique set of clothing (no armor rating) that gives many additional attributes to Stealth and killing, it is one of a few sets of clothing that also gives One-Handed damage increase, along with Stealth bonuses. These can also be found at the entrance of the hide out. *Near the end of the Dark Brotherhood questline you have the option to kill Cicero. If you don't, you can simply attack him once and he will attack you with his dagger. Holding down the block button and sitting in a corner will max out your block. If you leave him alive, he will become a follower at the end of the quest. *You can find a slightly weaker set of matching clothing in the Dawnstar Sanctuary on a table to the left right after entering. *In his Journal, Cicero states that he posed as a Starstruck fan to the Arena Champion and then later killed him, this is a humorous reference, because after becoming Champion of the Arena in the Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, an Adoring Fan approaches you and wishes to follow you and be your biggest fan, to which many players responded with by killing him, most prominently by chucking him off Dive Rock. *If you return to the Loreius Farm after joining the Dark Brotherhood and you reported Cicero to a guard in the quest Delayed Burial you will find the inhabitants dead. Quests *Delayed Burial *The Cure for Madness See also *Cicero's Armor *Dark Brotherhood *Dawnstar Sanctuary *Cicero's Journal Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Dark Brotherhood members Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Imperials Category:Skyrim: Followers